


(Covers) Second Chances by Heavenli24

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Starts during the VM movie and continues from there, essentially covering those two weeks of bliss before Logan deploys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Giving It All To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256843) by [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24). 
  * Inspired by [Coming Home to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806076) by [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24). 
  * Inspired by [Asking Everything In Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287741) by [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24). 
  * Inspired by [Slides of Cosy Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724485) by [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24). 




	2. I'm Giving It All To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts during the VM movie and continues from there, essentially covering those two weeks of bliss before Logan deploys.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43499077774/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

        


	3. Coming Home to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months can feel like an incredibly long time when one is deployed overseas. Sequel to I'm Giving It All To You

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42408668900/in/photostream/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

          


	4. Asking Everything In Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has returned from his six-month deployment and now it's back to the real world. Third in the Second Chances series, sequel to Coming Home to You.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43499067714/in/dateposted/)

 

Sources:

           


	5. Slides of Cosy Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tying the knot, Logan and Veronica now have to navigate married life as best they can. Fourth in the Second Chances series, sequel to Asking Everything in Return

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42408658240/in/photostream/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

           


End file.
